


O Caso Gemini

by resperido



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resperido/pseuds/resperido
Summary: No primeiro mês em que foi cooptado a trabalhar com Illya Kuryakin em tempo integral pela U.N.C.L.E., Napoleon roubou o relógio do Illya quatro vezes, duas vezes por maldade, uma vez por curiosidade, e uma vez por puro tédio. Após a quarta vez, Gaby torceu um dos dedos do Napoleon e ameaçou fazer pior se ele fizesse isso de novo.— Você não é um espião — ela lhe disse firmemente, balançando o relógio fora de alcance enquanto Napoleon se enrolava em uma posição fetal, encolhido em seu sofá Le Corbusier de seu apartamento. — Você é um ladrão com o autocontrole de uma criança. Agora me devolva meu anel.— Que anel? — Napoleon perguntou inocentemente, mesmo em meio a dor.— O quanto você gosta do seu nariz? — Gaby retrucou suavemente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gemini Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579143) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



No primeiro mês em que foi cooptado a trabalhar com Illya Kuryakin em tempo integral pela U.N.C.L.E., Napoleon roubou o relógio do Illya quatro vezes, duas vezes por maldade, uma vez por curiosidade, e uma vez por puro tédio. Após a quarta vez, Gaby torceu um dos dedos do Napoleon e ameaçou fazer pior se ele fizesse isso de novo.

— Você não é um espião — ela lhe disse firmemente, balançando o relógio fora de alcance enquanto Napoleon se enrolava em uma posição fetal, encolhido em seu sofá _Le Corbusier_ de seu apartamento. — Você é um ladrão com o autocontrole de uma criança. Agora me devolva meu anel.

— Que anel? — Napoleon perguntou inocentemente, mesmo em meio a dor.

— O quanto você gosta do seu nariz? — Gaby retrucou suavemente.

Napoleon franziu o rosto. Illya fora claramente uma má influência. — Está na gaveta de cima da cômoda.

— Não foi difícil, foi?

— Você sabe que esse anel é um rastreador, não sabe?"

— Sim, eu sei. E eu acho meigo — Gaby disse, o que, de algum modo, só mostrou que o Napoleon nunca entenderia as mulheres. Zangado, ele cuidou de sua lesão com um bom uísque e apareceu para trabalhar no dia seguinte, usando luvas e de cara nova com a ajuda de analgésicos.

A U.N.C.L.E. claramente traiu suas raízes de MI6 colocando seu escritório em Nova Iorque numa sala secreta nos fundos de uma alfaiataria, por incrível que pareça, e, pelas contas do Napoleon, havia também pelo menos três entradas secretas, das quais Napoleon fora autorizado saber apenas de uma. Graças à sua peculiar curiosidade quando entediado, que contribuíra para o aumento da pressão arterial de todos os supervisores do Napoleon até agora, ele, na segunda semana de seu novo emprego, descobrira a segunda entrada, mas não a terceira. Já em cinco semanas no novo contrato, a ideia ainda incomodava Napoleon enquanto ele entrava pela porta falsa de um vestiário, chegava a um corredor de concreto, que uma hora acabava em uma sala branca e redonda com uma mesa circular e três cadeiras.

Gaby sorriu brilhantemente para o Napoleon quando ele entrou na sala, ela usava um vestido baby-doll vermelho brilhante: Pierre Cardin, talvez, com um chapéu de aeromoça cor creme. Ao lado dela, Illya parecia militantemente deselegante, sentado com as costas bem eretas em sua cadeira diante da mesa redonda de instruções, com o seu boné sempiterno e jaqueta marrom, levantando uma sobrancelha ligeiramente enquanto olhava para as mãos enluvadas do Napoleon. Napoleon lhe ofereceu um grande sorriso quando se sentava ao lado da Gaby, relaxando-se na cadeira de plástico.

— Se divertindo ainda? — Napoleon perguntou Illya, e sua carranca se aprofundou ligeiramente.

— Você me pergunta isso toda manhã.

— Pelo bem da nossa nova amizade.

— Ontem eu brinquei de pique-esconde com o meu perseguidor da CIA pelo Central Park — Illya disse em uma monotonia densamente acentuada. — Nos exercitamos bastante.

— Parece que foi um dia bom.

Carrancudo, Illya desviou o olhar dele. — Estou perdendo tempo aqui. Todos os dias temos que nos apresentar nesta sala. Nunca nos encontramos com esse Waverly e somos informados de ir embora e voltar no dia seguinte. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer no meu país. E era para estarmos em Istambul. Por que estamos aqui?

 — Então, relaxe. Conheça os pontos turísticos. É Nova Iorque — Napoleon sugeriu.

— Eu sou um espião da KGB em território inimigo. Eu não “relaxo" — disse Illya, sugerindo muito fortemente que ele seria teimosamente melodramático com tudo. Napoleon olhou para Gaby pedindo apoio, mas ela ignorava os dois, relaxada em sua cadeira.

— Vocês dois poderiam ir ao teatro — Napoleon tentou ser encorajador. Havia algo acontecendo entre Gaby e Illya, não havia? Napoleon não tinha a total certeza. Ele não é particularmente bom em lidar com pessoas, a menos que elas tenham que ser sequestradas ou contrabandeadas para algum lugar.

Illya voltou a olhar zangado para ele. — Você realmente gosta disso? De não fazer nada?

— Eu vejo isso como férias bem merecidas — admitiu Napoleon, porque desde que foi apanhado pela CIA sua vida fora uma série implacável de missões, muitas das quais foram particularmente maçantes e a maioria desagradáveis de uma forma ou outra, e ele apreciara bastante as últimas semanas sem o Sanders no seu cangote o tempo todo. Illya estreitou os olhos, mas antes que ele pudesse comentar, houve um clique fraco da caixa de alto-falante no centro da mesa.

— Lamento não ter nada para vocês hoje — veio voz forte do Waverly. — Mesmo horário amanhã.

— Espere — Illya disparou, mas já havia o segundo clique, do Waverly se desconectando. Gaby suspirou, e se pôs de pé, acenando educadamente para os dois antes de se dirigir rapidamente à porta.

Illya contraiu a mandíbula, suas mãos se fecharam ligeiramente sobre a mesa, e Napoleon o estudou curiosamente, todas as suas linhas alongadas e tensas, a raiva que parecia estar sempre à flor da pele, uma imperfeição feia que marcava os aspectos atraentes do Illya de outrora.

— Você já disse ao seu supervisor o que aconteceu com o disco? — Napoleon perguntou.

Illya olhou para ele, assustado. — Não, eu fiz contato uma vez, no caminho para Nova Iorque. Eu presumo que nossas ordens foram as mesmas, já que estamos ambos aqui.

— Nenhuma menção do disco, apenas uma ordem para obedecer ao Waverly por enquanto e ficar voltando aqui? Fácil.

— É mais fácil para você — disse Illya zangado. — Este é o seu país. Enquanto isso a sua CIA não está tão à vontade comigo aqui.

— Estou surpreso disso estar mesmo acontecendo — À testa franzida do Illya, Napoleon acrescentou: — Nunca pensou o quanto é estranho nós não termos levado logo um tiro das nossas respectivas agências? Nós, tecnicamente, cometemos uma traição.

Illya encolheu os ombros. — Eu teria dito ao meu supervisor que sua informação estava errada. Caso perguntasse.

Não era tão fácil assim para o Illya, isso o Napoleon podia ver agora: o Illya estava tentando soar casual, mas havia uma tensão vigilante sobre ele, seus pés pressionados ao chão, como um animal encurralado, e Napoleon de repente sentiu _pena_ do espião da KGB, ou pelo menos, empático. Caso esta oferta estranha do Waverly nunca tivesse surgido, Napoleon teria voltado para o Sanders com um sorriso suave e uma piscadela e provavelmente teria apenas sofrido algumas tarefas particularmente ruins como punição. Ele era o melhor que a CIA tinha, e o Sanders sabia disso: seria um desperdício para eles matá-lo. A KGB, por outro lado, não era sentimental assim.

— Eu quase atirei em você — Napoleon admitiu então. — Eu estava pensando nisso.

— Por que não o fez?

— Eu não queria. Estava pensando em como tudo isso era estúpido. Inútil. Trabalhamos juntos e depois para quê? Quem quer de nós que voltasse para o nosso supervisor apenas desencadearia uma outra Guerra Mundial.

Illya bufou. — Você é um espião fraco.

— Você também não atirou em mim.

— Minhas mãos estavam ocupadas — disse Illya rapidamente, e começou a se cansar de ficar em pé. — Até amanhã, cowboy.

— Espere — Napoleon disse impulsivamente, e quando Illya olhou para ele, ele acrescentou: — Você não está intrigado?

— Com o quê?

— Com este lugar. Com o Waverly, com a U.N.C.L.E., e por que a KGB emprestou você para cá.

— Curiosidade não é bom atributo para um espião — Illya disse diretamente, embora ele retornasse ao seu assento. — Por que a pergunta?

— Só vimos esta sala e a alfaiataria. Certamente há mais.

— Você está procurando encrenca. Deve ser um vício.

— Falou o cara que causou um mini colapso na CIA ontem por capricho.

— Então o que você sugere? — Illya perguntou, sua fala arrastada indicando fortemente que ele não esperava ouvir nenhuma boa ideia, o que ofendia bastante, na opinião do Napoleon.

— Eu acho que isso é tudo um teste — Napoleon disparou. — Somos os melhores agentes das nossas organizações. Não faz sentido nos manter em Nova Iorque e nos fazer vir relatar todas as manhãs e não fazer mais nada.

— . . . Supondo que eu concorde com você — disse Illya pensativo. — O que você sugere?

— Há três maneiras de chegar a estas instalações. A alfaiataria, o Masque Club, e mais uma. É claro, a entrada de alfaiataria só nos leva até aqui.

— Você já tentou o Masque Club? — Illya se inclinava para a frente, talvez um bom sinal.

— Para falar a verdade, sim. E conduz a uma sala exatamente como esta.

— E isso fez você pensar que haja outra entrada? — Illya revirou os olhos.

— É claro, não é?

— Não, cowboy — disse Illya, muito secamente. — Eu acho mais provável que essas duas “entradas” levem a dois esconderijos diferentes, dos quais esta sala é uma. A vida nem sempre é como os filmes. O mundo não é cheio de esconderijos secretos.

— Tivemos alguns planos para construir uma rede de abrigos de aço depois da grande guerra — Napoleon replicou tranquilamente.

— Sim. Eu soube. Aparentemente seu Congresso não permitiu. Mas tal sistema é ineficiente. Melhor projetar seus metrôs para serem um abrigo. Dupla utilidade. Fazer o contrário é um desperdício. — Illya sacudiu sua cabeça. — Tipicamente americano.

— Acontece que nós construímos alguns — Napoleon o ignorou. — Eu encontrei os planos em uma visita à ADCF.

— "Encontrei", você diz — Illya apontou diretamente para o seu relógio.

— Os planos são uma versão antiga. Mas parece que nós estamos mesmo sentados nas duas entradas indicadas em um dos abrigos planejados. Coincidência?

— Que a sua CIA seria tão incompetente de permitir uma organização espiã totalmente independente construir uma rede de operações debaixo do nariz dela? — Illya fez uma pausa, pensando. — . . . Uh. É possível.

— Obrigado.

— Ouvi dizer que há algo parecido em Londres.

— Sério? Existe mais de uma agência de espionagem independente com espiões emprestados da CIA e da KGB em sua agenda? — Mas de alguma forma, Napoleon não estava surpreso.

— Talvez. Então, o que você vai fazer?

— Bem. Você pode voltar a brincar de pique-pega com a CIA, ou você pode me ajudar a invadir uma prisão secreta móvel da CIA que contém cópias atualizadas de todos os planos arquitetônicos dos EUA já feitos. Quaisquer outras entradas devem estar anotadas lá.

Illya olhou para ele por um longo tempo. — Eu pensei que você gostasse de trabalhar sozinho —disse ele, enfim.

— Eu posso precisar de alguém para servir de distração.

— Eu acho — disse Illya muito secamente. — Que você está muito entediado, e procurando encrenca.

— E?

— E o quê?

— Você está dentro, ou não?

— Há uma maneira mais fácil de fazer isso. A Gaby foi recrutada pelo Waverly. Sem dúvida, ela o conhece bem. Se isto é um teste, podemos perguntar a ela.

— Seu desalmado — Napoleon disse tristemente, e roubou o relógio de Illya de novo na saída.

  

* * *

   

Illya estivera agora em Nova Iorque por uma semana a mais do que ele já estivera numa missão em solo americano, e ele estava um pouco irritado. Trabalhar para a KGB o fizera acostumado com um sistema estruturado de gerenciamento, e ficar largado em Nova Iorque era . . . aborrecedor. A KGB nem sequer lhe pedira para aproveitar sua relativa liberdade para fazer algum trabalho à parte, o que era angustiante, e perguntas bem-educadas ao Oleg como o que exatamente a U.N.C.L.E. fazia ou o que significava eram retrucadas com respostas mal-educadas para ir cuidar da sua vida.

Ele levou meia hora hoje para despistar seu perseguidor da CIA, depois do qual Illya encontrou-se em frente ao Masque Club, para o seu próprio incómodo. Ele deixara aquele ladrão americano o aborrecer de novo. Franzindo a testa para si mesmo, e agora profundamente sentindo falta do seu relógio, Illya subiu ao telhado de uma loja de frente para o Masque Club, fora da vista da rua, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

_Havia_ uma maneira mais fácil de fazer isso. Ele poderia ter ido falar com a Gaby. Ela ainda estava usando seu rastreador, afinal. Não seria difícil encontrá-la. Eles poderiam ter dado uma risada da infantilidade do Solo enquanto tomavam chá e . . . e Illya teria voltado a ficar nervoso e desorientado e mal-humorado. Pelo menos, isso aqui o fazia se sentir de volta ao jogo.

Ou talvez a infantilidade do Solo fosse mais odiosa do que o próprio Illya suspeitara.

Ele olhou zangado para a entrada inócua do Masque Club. Era uma boate, o que significava que, no momento no início da tarde, estava fechada, janelas cerradas. Havia uma entrada dos fundos que fora bem trancada, e tinha janelas altas que estavam bem trancadas – não é problema para o Illya, mas difícil de se fazer durante o dia sem que o público perceba. Illya se pusera por hábito em uma posição estratégica que daria para ver tanto o beco dos fundos quanto a entrada da frente, mas agora estava se sentindo um pouco idiota com tudo isso.

Maldito Solo e seus voos de fantasia. Illya expirou devagar, e estava prestes a cair fora do telhado quando a porta principal do clube abriu, e uma mulher loira saiu, com um casaco verde ervilha, óculos escuros e um véu de cores vivas, claramente não combinando. Assustado, Illya às pressas pescou seus binóculos de dentro do seu casaco, e focou a sua visão, a senhora se virou e se misturou à multidão, seu passo acelerado. Illya guardou os binóculos e disparou pela escada de emergência, e conseguiu avistar o casaco verde ervilha, enquanto ele saia do beco, desaparecer por um cruzamento, e ele a seguiu, mantendo sua cabeça baixa e um olho atento para o seu perseguidor da CIA, por várias ruas, até que eles estavam indo para o subsolo, no metrô.

A mulher prontamente entrou por uma porta de serviço, fechando-a em seguida, e então Illya hesitou, seus instintos todos em alerta. Este caso não era dele, e a KGB frequentemente desaprovava a iniciativa pessoal, principalmente quando esta pode comprometer a missão de outro agente.

Mas ele não estava na KGB agora, estava? Olhando em volta com cuidado, Illya esperou por uma trégua na multidão antes que ele também entrasse pela porta de serviço – e desse de cara com o cano de uma arma.

A mulher loira deu um sorriso largo e estrito como de um predador, e na hora, Illya reconheceu sua própria laia. — KGB, eu presumo — A mulher tinha um sotaque britânico, límpido e polido, e ela parecia ter quase quarenta anos, seus cachos na altura dos ombros, sua mira inabalável. Ela já matara antes.

— Não no momento . . .? — Se ele morresse aqui, Illya caladamente jurou por sua alma que ele iria voltar como um fantasma vingativo e assombrar Napoleon Solo.

— Por que você está me seguindo?

Illya na verdade não tinha uma boa resposta para isso, e estava calculando se ele deveria tentar escapar ou tentar pegar a arma quando a porta de serviço se abriu abruptamente atrás dele.

Solo olhou para ambos com surpresa aparentemente sincera. — Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

— Agora nós dois vamos morrer — Illya murmurou, mas a mulher simplesmente franziu o rosto para os dois, como se finalmente percebesse algo que Illya não conseguia notar, e então ela moveu bruscamente sua arma.

— Saiam e fechem a porta, cavalheiros. E se eu vir qualquer um de vocês novamente eu vou atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. Considere este seu primeiro e último aviso. Entendidos?

— Sim senhora —Solo disse apressadamente, recuando, e logo eles estavam do lado de fora, na correria da multidão, respirando com dificuldade.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Illya chiou, depois de ficar com o ritmo cardíaco sob controle.

— O mesmo motivo que o seu. Eu a vi sair do clube. Ela é a Victoria Winslow — Solo acrescentou calmamente, enquanto a multidão dava uma trégua de novo. — Caso você não a tenha reconhecido.

— A primeira mulher zero-zero? — Illya arregalou os olhos. — Era para ela estar morta. Houve um . . . problema, com um agente da KGB — Isso causara um grande escândalo na época.

— Ela não é a única agente presumidamente morta que eu já vi saindo do Masque Club ou da alfaiataria. Eu já vi ex-Mossad, DST . . . até mesmo CIA aposentado.

Então esta não era uma piada elaborada pelo MI6 para desperdiçar o tempo deles. Bom saber. — Vou falar com a Gaby — Illya disse relutantemente.

— Faça isso.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Seguir pelo túnel de serviço.

— Se aquela é mesmo a Victoria Winslow, então você _vai_ morrer — O dossiê da KGB sobre os zero-zeros e suas façanhas era bem completo.

Solo sorriu. — Talvez. Vejo você de novo amanhã de manhã?

— . . . Está bem — Illya franziu a testa. Solo voltou para a porta, mas hesitou quando Illya agarrou sua camisa — Espere.

— Cuidado, Perigo — Solo levantou as sobrancelhas; debaixo de sua manga, tudo o que o Illya sentia era músculo enrijecendo levemente sob o seu toque. — Estou começando a achar que você se preocupa comigo.

— Devolva o meu relógio. De novo.

— Força do hábito — disse solo, nem um pouco apologético, embora ele o retirasse de dentro de seu terno. — Feliz agora?

— Satisfeito — Illya corrigiu, atando seu relógio de volta ao pulso, embora ele não conseguisse deixar de ficar tenso quando o Solo abriu a porta. O túnel de serviço estava vazio, e os passos do Solo pareciam estrondosos enquanto ele entrava e fechava a porta em seguida.

Illya esperou, quase esperando ouvir tiros abafados a qualquer momento, então ele expirou ao invés, irritado, e se virou, deixando o metrô. Ele chegou até o topo das escadas antes de xingar baixinho e correr de volta, dirigindo-se para o túnel de serviço, mantendo seus passos silenciosos enquanto ele dobrava a primeira curva, em seguida, outra, até finalmente ficar confuso e um pouco perdido, houve até um momento em que ele abriu uma porta que dava para um túnel do trem, sentindo o vento em seu rosto de um trem que passava antes que ele fechasse a porta rapidamente.

Refazendo seus passos, ele quase esbarrou com o Solo em um cruzamento, e o Solo arregalou os olhos para ele em genuína surpresa. — Illya? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Illya também não tinha uma boa resposta para isso, e o olhar do solo acabou por se transformar em um sorriso. — Oonn. Você realmente se preocupa comigo.

— Fique quieto — Illya murmurou, caminhando para a saída. Solo teve que correr para acompanhar.

— Ela me despistou, mas eu acho que ela deve ter se saido de novo para o corredor principal e pegado um trem.

— Não está ajudando.

— Você entrou em contato com Gaby surpreendentemente rápido —Solo disse, fingindo inocência. — O que ela disse? Você sabe que ela mentiu para nós dois antes com muito sucesso, o que resultou, posso acrescentar, em você sendo perseguido por cães e eu recebendo uma íntima apresentação a uma cadeira elétrica. De certa maneira eu até duvido que a bela Srta. Teller hesitaria em ser cúmplice em uma história do Waverly para nos enganar de novo, se ela precisasse.

— . . . Está bem — Illya suspirou. — Vamos ouvir o seu grande plano para invadir essa prisão secreta da CIA.

Solo sorriu abertamente. — Eu sabia que você veria as coisas do meu jeito, alguma hora.

— Vamos os dois levar um tiro por sua culpa — Illya disse zangado. — Mas primeiro. Devolva a minha carteira.


	2. Chapter 2

Napoleon na verdade já estivera nessa prisão secreta antes, no que ele chamara de um Inocente Espírito Investigativo e que o Sanders chamara de "Você é uma terrível ameaça, Solo, que Deus me ajude", e ele percebeu enquanto aguardava em um de seus esconderijos pessoais que revelar tal prisão secreta para um espião da KGB era possivelmente uma traição. Talvez.

Talvez isso se mostrasse em seu rosto: Illya completou sua lenta ronda pelo apartamento pouco mobilado, abriu rapidamente a cortina empoeirada para examinar os trilhos do trem que podiam ser vistos do apartamento, e depois olhou para trás para o Napoleon. — Isto pode nos meter em muita encrenca.

— Eu estou sempre metido em muita encrenca — Napoleon lhe assegurou, e Illya bufou.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvida. Então essa prisão secreta. É um trem? — À sobrancelha levantada do Napoleon, Illya resmungou: — A não ser que você me trouxera aqui para me mostrar uma estação de trem americana mal construída. Muito bom.

— Talvez eu trouxera você aqui para ficarmos a sós — Napoleon disso brincando, relaxado em uma das poucas cadeiras no apartamento, pernas esticadas. — Eu, você, um esconderijo vazio . . .

Para sua surpresa, em vez de ficar irritado, o rosto do Illya corou um pouco e ele desviou o olhar. Se o Napoleon não se engana, homossexualidade ainda era considerada um transtorno mental nos EUA, e era um ato criminoso além da Cortina de Ferro. Ele, particularmente, não era alguém que ligava para códigos de conduta. Sexo era apenas uma forma de prazer, e Napoleon mesmo nunca vira lógica em preferir homens ou mulheres.

No entanto, ele realmente precisava do Illya para a extração, e para tanto, Napoleon decidiu não relevar, e acrescentou em um tom mais conciliatório —Há armas e um kit debaixo do tapete do banheiro.

Illya cruzou os braços e se reclinou contra a parede ao lado da janela encortinada. — Primeiro eu quero ouvir seu plano.

— Está bem. Sim. A prisão secreta é um trem. Ou mais precisamente, um conjunto de vagões. Uma vez por mês, os vagões vêm para esta estação e são presos a um trem transcontinental qualquer.

— Isto é . . . surpreendentemente ineficaz. Até mesmo para vocês, americanos.

— O que a sua gente faria?

Ilya encolheu os ombros. — Enterraria-o embaixo do Kremlin e perderia a chave.

— Daria certo — Napoleon concordou. — Se o objetivo da prisão secreta fosse apenas esconder documentação.

— Então esse trem. Ele é também . . . uma prisão de verdade? — Illya fez um som duramente feroz, um ladrado; que fez o Napoleon recuar. — CIA, KGB. São todos iguais.

— Eu discordaria em alguns detalhes, mas eu estou com preguiça — disse Napoleon. — Mas sim. Parte desta prisão armazena informações relativas a Nova Iorque. A outra aloja pessoas, de vez em quando. Eu não estou interessado nesta parte. No que diz respeito à primeira, no entanto, a entrada é em cima, em uma porta forte que eu vou precisar de pelo menos cinco minutos para abrir, e eu vou estar altamente visível. É aí que você entra.

— Você sabe que se eu matar qualquer agente da CIA em solo americano eu vou ser queimado?

— Eu não estou pedindo para você matar ninguém — Napoleon protestou, realmente surpreso. — Que maneira _niilista_ de abordar o problema, Perigo. Estou espantado.

— Quantos guardas?

— Talvez quatro, só. Será muito simples — Napoleon assegurou Illya confiantemente, e claro, por complô do universo, ao anoitecer, quando eles observaram o alvo do telhado do esconderijo, havia no mínimo oito guardas, um dos quais levava um par cães pretos gigantescos na coleira.

— Cães de guarda. Eu detesto cães de guarda — Illya murmurou.

— Eles parecem ter aumentado a sua segurança desde a última vez que estive aqui.

— Então você já invadiu essa prisão secreta antes.

— Não exatamente.

— Você foi pego tentando invadir — Illya se corrigiu.

— Se você quer colocar dessa maneira, sim. Fora puro espírito investigativo.

— Estou ainda estou surpreso de você estar vivo — Illya lhe disse, e observou a estação de trem por mais um tempo. — Dê-me meia hora. E então você deve estar livre — Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Illya desceu pela escada de emergência e sumiu de vista.

Napoleon sentou-se para esperar, tendo trazido consigo uma garrafa de vinho quente e algumas uvas. Ele terminara os dois no momento em que a estação de trem parecia mais ou menos livre, e então ele guardou a garrafa, limpou a boca, verificou o relógio, e notou que apenas vinte e cinco minutos se passaram. Nada mau.

Caminhando até a estação de trem, ele entrou pelo buraco na cerca que Illya cortara, e andou até o trem de espera, com mãos nos bolsos, pulando por sobre o corpo de um guarda. Um dardo igual a um peixe prata gordo estava enfiado no pescoço do guarda – tranquilizado, aparentemente – e Napoleon o recolheu, observou curiosamente, em seguida, o pôs no bolso. Espírito investigativo, só isso.

Napoleon subiu até o topo do segundo vagão, com o alçapão-cofre sobre a cobertura que bate sol. Napoleon levou um minuto para montar o seu equipamento, e mais três minutos para o seu equipamento funcionar. Desta vez, ele _verificou_ o alarme antes de abrir o cofre, puxando-o para cima e entrou. Ele podia ouvir gritos distantes, e o latido de alguns cães enlouquecidos, mas Napoleon só parou por um momento antes de encolher os ombros e descer devagar para dentro do vagão escuro.

Ele ligou a sua lanterna e a segurou entre os dentes enquanto observava o vagão. Napoleon se encontrava em uma passagem estreita, cercada do chão ao teto por prateleiras não-etiquetadas. Franzindo o rosto, ele olhou para uma prateleira qualquer, e viu que estava muito empoeirada, arquivos sem etiquetas, empilhados tão apertados que uma pasta fora espremida quase para fora pelas outras pastas. O vagão inteiro tinha um cheiro bastante desagradável de papel velho e poeira.

Uma rápida ronda no local, felizmente e finalmente o Napoleon chegou a umas prateleiras feitas para guardar pergaminhos empilhados, todos os projetos ou planos arquitetônicos. Napoleon os folheou cuidadosamente por um momento até que ele encontrou o que ele procurava, em seguida, enfiou o pergaminho debaixo do braço e se levantou para sair do vagão. Ele fechou a porta-cofre, retirou o seu equipamento, e caminhou rápido de volta para a estação de trem. Depois de dois quarteirões, Napoleon chamou um táxi, e direcionou o motorista para levá-lo de volta à sua residência.

Illya apareceu na pior hora na parte da manhã, mal-humorado, enlameado, sangrando um pouco num corte na testa e franzindo o rosto. Napoleon ficou surpreso, estava apenas de pijama, sem jaqueta, sem luvas, analgésicos novos. — Como você sabia que eu morava aqui?

— Rastreador — Illya retrucou com os dentes cerrados, enquanto entrava e batia a porta em seguida. — A guarda da prisão secreta e meu perseguidor da CIA uniram forças. Eu tive que percorrer toda a cidade para despistá-los! Você disse que seria simples!

— Precisamos falar dessa sua tendência infeliz de esconder rastreadores em todos os seus amigos, se vamos continuar trabalhando juntos — Napoleon lhe disse firmemente. — Eu admiro muito de você, mas eu tenho meus limites.

— Primeiro. Você não é meu amigo. Segundo, _nunca_ mais vamos “trabalhar juntos” _Nikogda_ — Illya respirou fundo. — Então. Você encontrou o mapa?

— Sim . . . e . . . não.

— Não? _Não_?

— Eu acho que é melhor que eu lhe mostrar — Napoleon disse calmamente e levou o Illya até a mesa da sala de jantar. Ele prendera o pergaminho previamente selado e rotulado: “Sistema de Abrigo de Aço de Nova Iorque”, um rolo impressionantemente grande de cartão branco que acabou, digamos, por estar em branco.

— Tinta invisível? — Illya supunha.

— Tentei os métodos comuns.

— Quer dizer — disse Illya, com uma calma espantadora. — Que você me fez passar por _toda essa encrenca por um . . . por um pedaço de papel em branco._ Não passou pela sua cabeça _verificar os planos no vagão_?

— Bem, não — disse Napoleon, verdadeiramente surpreso. — Eu não pensei que o governo ficaria armazenando pedaços de papel em branco . . . — Foi o máximo que ele conseguiu falar antes do Illya cuspir um troço horrível e emaranhado e ir para cima dele.

Alarmado, Napoleon se escondeu atrás da mesa de jantar, mesmo o Illya rondando-a, punhos cerrados, dentes expostos. — A propósito — Napoleon disse rapidamente. — Eu realmente moro neste apartamento, então eu vou ficar um pouco entristecido se você tiver outro ataque Neandertal e começar a esmagar tudo.

— _Ent_ _ristecido_? — Illya rosnou. — Eu vou te mostrar o entristecido . . . pare de correr!

— Eu não estou correndo — Napoleon corrigiu — Eu estou simplesmente lhe dando espaço. Se acalme, cara. Vamos tomar uma bebida e pensar um pouco. Deve haver uma razão para estar em branco. Talvez haja algum tipo de código, ou . . . — As palavras do Napoleon foram interrompidas com um gemido quando o Illya empurrou a mesa de jantar com uma força desumana, batendo-a em sua barriga. Enquanto o Napoleon se curvava, ofegante, Illya se lançou, agarrando-o pela gola e o jogando no chão.

Apesar das aparências e de uma exibição reconhecidamente medíocre a primeira instância em um banheiro público, Napoleon não era nem um pouco novato em lutas, e ele conseguiu dar uma joelhada na barriga do Illya e quase conseguira se livrar enquanto o Illya bufava e o socava a mandíbula. Dando um grito de indignação, Napoleon se contorcida cegamente, dando uma cotovelada firme na garganta da Illya, nesta hora a civilidade parecia ter abandonado ambos e a briga se transformou num caos.

Illya, no entanto, tinha tanto o benefício do treinamento superior da KGB quanto força sobre-humana, e

assim, a briga durou pouco, apertando a bochecha do Napoleon contra o seu tapete persa e segurando um dos seus braços brutalmente por trás. Pelo menos o Illya não estava tentando matá-lo, Napoleon pensou, mesmo que ele tentasse se livrar sem êxito do seu domínio, senão aqueles dedos de ferro estariam ao redor da garganta do Napoleon em vez de seu pulso, e ele ofegantemente tentara dizer algo para interromper o assassinato em sua sala quando a porta da frente se abriu.

Gaby entrou, e abaixou os óculos escuros enquanto os via embolados no tapete. — Sério mesmo, rapazes?

— É só um pouco de exercício entre amigos —Napoleon disse calmamente, estremecendo quando o Illya relutantemente largou o seu pulso e se pôs de pé: ele ficaria com um bracelete de hematomas pela manhã. Ainda vermelho de raiva e com uma carranca terrível, Illya evitou olhar para ele, em vez disso encarando um ponto além do ombro da Gaby.

Era o Waverly, adentrando sem se importar com nada e examinando o rescaldo da luta e o pergaminho em branco sobre a mesa com um interesse singular e clinicamente britânico.

— Parabéns, cavalheiros.

— Então era um teste — disse Napoleon, tentando não soar presunçoso e provavelmente falhando. Illya se recusou o encarar, seu olhar agora fixado furiosamente em seus sapatos.

— De fato — Waverly caminhou em direção ao pergaminho e pegou a tira que o mantivera enrolado, mexendo-a momentaneamente contra a luz, que fez brilhar um fio que estava por dentro do tecido. — Uma coisinha do MI6.

— Então passamos? — Napoleon desafiou.

Waverly suspirou. — Tecnicamente.

— Ah, eu amo essa palavra — disse Napoleon alegremente.

 

* * *

 

— A U.N.C.L.E. não apenas recruta agentes — Waverly disse relaxando-se em uma das poucas cadeiras ainda de pé no apartamento de Solo. Solo estava ocupado servindo a todos um uísque, agora um anfitrião civilizado, embora o Illya pudesse ver um bracelete de listras vermelhas no pulso do Solo, enquanto ele desarrolhava a garrafa de vidro, e uma marca avermelhada no queixo outrora imaculado do Solo, e sentiu o seu temperamento se assentar forte e constrangidamente em sua barriga.

— O quê, então? — Illya perguntou, sem rodeios e talvez rudemente. Solo levantou uma sobrancelha para ele que Illya prontamente ignorou. — O senhor está desperdiçando nosso tempo. Se era para estarmos em Istambul, então leve-nos para Istambul.

— O que eu procuro recrutar e treinar — Waverly ignorou a interrupção. — São reparadores. E é preciso um tipo de mente muito particular para ser um reparador, Sr. Kuryakin, particularmente no Grande Jogo, quando jogado além das fronteiras nacionais e em escala global. A U.N.C.L.E. recruta agentes que conseguem não só pensar por si mesmos, mas também conseguem, quando apresentado algum problema, pensar no bem maior, não apenas nas lealdades nacionais.

— Então, quando destruímos o disco . . . — Solo continuou.

— Foi um bom começo — Waverly concordou amigavelmente. — Certamente chamou a nossa atenção. Mas a Seção Um não estava completamente convencida. Afinal, Sr. Solo, você não é bem um espião, mas um ladrão, um cuja coleira a CIA tem apertado mais e mais enquanto os seus anos de condenação diminui. Muito provavelmente, se eu não tivesse intervindo, sua penitência por ter destruído o disco teria sido um fim rápido e horrível em uma das prisões secretas de sua agência. E você sabia que o fim estava chegando. Por que mais você invadiria e sairia delas ao longo desses anos? Você se preparava para o fim.

Solo acenou que sim com a cabeça, para a surpresa do Illya, e ele observou o ladrão americano com um pouco mais de respeito. Solo _estava_ jogando o jogo, talvez com diferentes objetivos, e ele estava alguns passos à frente todos os seus gerentes, incluindo o jogo que ele jogou contra seus próprios supervisores.

— E você, Sr. Kuryakin — Waverly acrescentou, assustando o Illya de suas conclusões. — Sua família continuará sendo uma vergonha, não importa o que você faça: suas transgressões passadas estão agarradas a você como um jugo que você não pode largar. Oleg sabe que um dia esse jugo vai se partir e você vai se descontrolar em algum momento: o seu fim virá quer no gulag, como o seu pai, quer sob o cano de uma arma.

— O senhor quer dizer que nós dois somos descontrolados — Illya disse firmemente. — O senhor está errado. Eu não sou nem um pouco como este homem.

— Ainda assim, você decidiu destruir o disco — Waverly retrucou. — Foi um erro?

Foi um erro. Illya pressionou firmemente os dedos trêmulos sobre os joelhos, inspirou, em seguida, expirou, olhando para a superfície brilhante da mesa delineada, então para a borda, depois para o pálido aro do relógio do seu pai, o tique-taque tranquilo do ponteiro dos minutos, sempre perseguindo o dos segundos.

Vagamente, ele podia ouvir o Solo perguntando devagar: — Então, por que _tecnicamente_ passamos nesse teste?

— Eu não estou procurando por agentes que vão ouvir ordens e obedecê-las cegamente — respondeu Waverly. — A Seção Um precisava saber quanto tempo levaria para qualquer um de vocês exercer curiosidade e iniciativa. Atributos que não são particularmente encorajados em nenhuma das suas agências.

Solo olhou diretamente para a Gaby, que sorriu carinhosa para ele. — Eu passei há um bom tempo atrás. Eu já estava está trabalhando para a U.N.C.L.E. antes de me conhecer, se lembra?

— A Srta. Teller é uma agente pré-existente — concordou Waverly. — O seu profissionalismo é inquestionável. O de vocês por outro lado . . .

— Eu acho que não posso fazer o que o senhor quer — Illya disse brevemente, suas palavras duras até mesmo para os ouvidos, seu sotaque ficando forte, e ele se pôs rapidamente de pé, caminhando para fora da sala. Ele chegou até os elevadores antes de passos apressados atrás dele lhe dissessem que o Solo o seguia. — Vá embora.

— Aonde você está indo?

— De volta à Rússia.

— Você ouviu o que Waverly disse. Você será morto. Ou pior. Ei — Solo acrescentou, segurando o cotovelo do Illya, mas o Illya contorcendo-se, soltou-se tão bruscamente, que ele raspou o ombro na parede, virando-se para encarar o Solo, lábios afilados. _Como um cão rosnando_ , disseram os homens rindo, em sua mente, lá do alto, palavras guturais cuspidas em seus pés à porta da casa de sua mãe, _um cãozinho rosnador_ . . .

— Ei —Solo repetiu, mãos segurando os ombros do Illya. — Se acalme, cara.

— Não encoste em mim — Illya sussurrou, livrando-se do apertão, e o movimento puxou as mãos do Solo junto consigo, e acabou mostrando-lhe as listras vermelhas ainda vivas sob as mangas brancas e amarrotadas da camisa do Solo. Essa visão fez correr um gelo pelas suas costas: ele piscou estupidamente sob a luz suave do corredor, coração martelando as suas costelas.

— Você é o melhor que a KGB tem, não é? — Solo disse suavemente, sem entender completamente a hesitação do Illya. — Qual é o problema em tentar?

— Eu _não sou_ o que o Waverly está procurando. E eu _não sei_ o que ele está procurando.

— Parece que você é exatamente o que ele está procurando — Solo retrucou. — Eu passei a minha vida toda quebrando as regras, Illya. O que é para mim quebrar mais algumas aqui e ali? Mas você . . . você passou a vida andando na linha, fazendo tudo o que a KGB queria. E ainda assim você escolheu fazer a coisa certa, quando precisou. Você se virou contra tudo que lhe ensinaram.

Se o Illya era um cão rosnando, ele pensou, olhando para o sorriso calmo e bonito do Solo, este aqui era um chacal sorrindo, destemido, dizendo o que fosse preciso, para conseguir o que queria. Cães são obedientes, mas o chacal segue seu próprio caminho, um ladrão, um comedor de carniça, que ri no escuro.

— O seu supervisor mandou você ficar, não mandou? — Solo continuou falando, investigando mais. — Então fique.

— Você ouviu o que Waverly falou — Illya disse severo. — Ele está ensinando traição. Pode ser que você não se importe com isso, mas eu me importo. Trabalhar além das fronteiras? Fazendo o que é _certo_? Não é assim que o mundo funciona.

— E ainda assim fizemos isso — Solo disse, em sua calma inflexível e revoltante. — Destruímos aquele disco e tomamos uma bebida. Fizemos isso, Illya. Eu? Eu teria feito só para infernizar mesmo. Mas você é um homem muito melhor do que você pensa que é.

Os punhos de Illya se coçavam. No momento, a vontade de deixar o Solo com mais marcas do outro lado do seu queixo, do seu outro pulso, era tão forte que suas mãos tremiam, e sua respiração vacilava atrás dos seus dentes cerrados. Mas mesmo agora o chacal ria, e sua selvageria era como um contágio do qual o Illya não conseguia se livrar.

— Não há homens bons na KGB — Illya resolver dizer, e os lábios do Solo curvaram-se em um sorriso para cima, irritantemente presunçoso.

— Poderia dizer o mesmo para o resto de nós. Mas, aparentemente, é disso que o mundo precisa, se você acredita no que Waverly está dizendo. Que mal será, Perigo? Vamos. Uma missão só. Experimente.

— . . . Uma missão só — Illya concordou. — E então eu vou para casa.


	3. Chapter 3

O que quer que o Solo dissera ao Illya para fazê-lo voltar e sentar-se calmamente durante as instruções aterrara o seu péssimo temperamento, mas não o acalmara, e a Gaby observou o espião da KGB de rabo de olho, mesmo tentando não parecer tão óbvio enquanto sentava-se perto do Waverly. Illya nunca a machucaria, ela tinha certeza disso, mas vivendo atrás da Muro, com o pai que tinha, fizera dela cuidadosamente consciente dos seus aliados e dos seus inimigos.

— Então, Istambul —Waverly disse civilizadamente, como se a explosão de raiva do Illya e a mediação abrupta do Solo não acontecera. — Como em qualquer missão que vocês receberem de mim, se continuarmos com essa nossa associação no futuro, ela passa a ser uma questão de delicadeza particular e consequência internacional. Ambos os seus governos pediram que os principais agentes em questão que participarão sejam representantes dos Estados Unidos e da Rússia. Mais um esforço em conjunto, digamos.

Illya resmungou, enquanto o Solo olhava pensativo para a Gaby, em seguida, para o Waverly, e concluiu: — O senhor tem um punhado de ex-agentes da CIA em seu bolso, mas o Illya aqui é o seu primeiro e único agente da KGB?

— Infelizmente, sim. Eu poderia dizer que o treinamento da KGB não costuma produzir o tipo de mentalidade que a U.N.C.L.E. exige em seus agentes, mas isso seria uma inverdade. Mais importante ainda — Waverly acrescentou: — Foi só a recente questão de enriquecimento de urânio que fez a Rússia condescender a permissão de um representante para a U.N.C.L.E.

— Nós não somos agentes efetivos, somos? — Solo perguntou. — Estamos emprestados.

— Ambos os seus supervisores manifestaram interesse em seu retorno após a missão, sim. Mas se nós retornaremos os dois, teremos que ver.

— Ver o quê? — Illya questionou sem rodeios.

— Ora, as circunstâncias, é claro. — Waverly levantou ambas as sobrancelhas. — Como por exemplo se algum de vocês de fato sobreviverem, ou se o desempenho de vocês me inspira a lhes oferecer uma posição mais cativa nesta organização. Mas não se preocupem. Seus empréstimos atuais foram ambos totalmente sancionados e isso é tudo que vocês precisam saber no momento. Então. De volta à missão. O que vocês sabem sobre o projeto Gemini?

Solo olhou para Illya, que levantou um dos ombros encolhendo-o um pouco. — O programa Voskhod é mais avançado.

— Você não se atenta à política? — Gaby perguntou ao Solo, que ainda parecia claramente confuso.

— Eu tenho estado muito ocupado nos últimos anos — admitiu Solo, nem um pouco envergonhado de ser apanhado. — Geralmente sou chamado a uma série de lugares desagradáveis. Além disso, a CIA realmente não exige de mim ter qualquer conhecimento prévio além do suficiente para realizar a missão.

Illya murmurou algo baixinho. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo apropriadamente sardônico, Gaby se intrometeu: — É a corrida espacial, Solo. Entre os Estados Unidos e a Rússia? Primeiro homem em órbita, primeiro homem na lua? É simplesmente o centro da política presidencial do seu país.

— Isso explica por que eu não tenho a menor ideia, então — Solo disse alegremente. — Gastar caminhões de dinheiro tentando levar as pessoas para a lua primeiro, ou qualquer que seja o objetivo? Que façam, na minha opinião. Melhor do que bombardear um ao outro. É positivamente mais civilizado.

— Seria — Waverly disse secamente. — Se fosse assim tão simples. A chamada “corrida espacial”, como a Srta. Teller disse, só surgiu devido à sua corrida armamentista. O desenvolvimento dos mais avançados mísseis balísticos intercontinentais. A competição . . .

— Pelo que a Rússia sabe, não há competição — Illya interrompeu.

— Sim, obrigado pelo seu adendo, Sr. Kuryakin. Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. A competição entre os EUA e a URSS não é o que nos preocupa no momento. Não nos preocupamos com qual nação está à frente ou não. No entanto, dois meses atrás, os planos detalhados para a construção do Veículo Alvo Agena da NASA foram roubados, e as cópias de segurança destruídas.

— Parece ser um problema para a CIA — Illya ressaltou.

— Normalmente, eu concordaria, e na verdade, nós deixamos a CIA investigar em primeira instância —Waverly disse rapidamente. — No entanto, na varredura subsequente dos registros deixados por Victoria Vinciguerra faz-se menção do “projeto Gemini”, com relação a um local outrora insignificante em Istambul. É aí que os três entram.

— Três? — Solo repetiu. — Eu pensei que o senhor queria esta missão executada por um americano e um russo.

— Junto com uma terceira participante apta como supervisora de vocês, é claro — disse Gaby, e sorriu para o olhar incrédulo do Solo.

Ele tossiu. — Não que eu esteja duvidando do seu profissionalismo e histórico . . .

— Eu estou — Illya resmungou. — Você tem alguma experiência como supervisora?

— Eu acho que ela agiu muito bem guiando os dois na missão Vinciguerra — Waverly disse rapidamente. — A Srta. Teller servirá como um ponto de contato entre mim e vocês dois. Ela também se encarregará de quaisquer recursos da U.N.C.L.E. disponíveis que forem necessários em Istambul para ajudá-los com sua missão.

— Eu sou a grana — Gaby traduziu suavemente. — Então, sejam bonzinhos, rapazes.

— Fantástico — Illya murmurou, enquanto o Solo sorria para ela e dizia: — Eu sou sempre bonzinho.

— Investiguem a localização em Istambul e, se possível, adquiram os planos VAA roubados —Waverly disse rapidamente. — A Srta. Teller complementará com o restante do que vocês precisam saber. Ah, e senhores? Não sigam outros agentes no seu tempo livre. É muita descortesia — Waverly acenou com a cabeça para eles, levantou-se de seu assento, e saiu do apartamento com uma mão no bolso descontraidamente.

— Temos um jato particular à nossa espera amanhã de manhã. Encontre-me no hangar 3 em Idlewild às 09h00 — Gaby lhes disse, conferindo o seu relógio. — Vou informá-los no avião. Enquanto isso, descansem um pouco.

— Vou acompanhá-la até a saída — Illya ofereceu, ficando de pé.

Solo apenas sorriu para os dois. — Vejo vocês dois pela manhã. Não fiquem até tarde acordados.

Gaby revirou os olhos para ele enquanto saía. Illya estava silencioso todo o caminho do elevador até a rua, no entanto, do lado de fora, no frio, Gaby disse: — O Waverly cancelou a caçada, mas é tarde. Você quer que eu o deixe em algum lugar?

— Não — Illya disse brevemente, embora ele vira o Corvette vermelho da Gaby. — Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Fazendo o quê?

— Se envolvendo. O Waverly, tudo isso. Você é livre. É alguma dívida?

— É bem melhor do que ser uma secretária — Gaby colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Você tem opções. E contatos. Junte-se ao exército. Ou abra outro desmanche.

— Talvez você ainda não tenha percebido — Gaby disse serenamente. — Mas eu consigo ver o bem que a U.N.C.L.E. faz. Talvez eu queira estar envolvida.

— O bem maior — disse Illya, e cuspiu.

— Não faça assim. Você não acredita na Guerra Fria tanto quanto o Solo também não — Gaby disparou. — Comunismo, capitalismo, você não se importa tanto assim. Se você se importasse, o Waverly não teria tentado recrutá-lo.

— Cuidado com o que você fala —Illya disse calmamente.

— Se você se importasse — Gaby repetiu. — Seus supervisores não teriam cobrado tanto de você, teriam?

Os olhos do Illya brilhavam pelo que ela podia ver com a ajuda dos postes da rua, mas suas mãos permaneceram paradas ao seu lado, e um hora, foi ele quem desviou o olhar. — Não fale de coisas que você não entende.

— Eu vou, só quando _você_ entender que não está mais na Rússia — Gaby retrucou. — Eu _não_ _sou_ sua menininha russa, nem vou me comportar da maneira que você considera ser o jeito russo. Eu sou agora sua supervisora. Saiba lidar com isso.

Illya olhou para ela com surpresa, e por um momento a Gaby se perguntou se sua rápida irritação fora demais. Ela precisava do Illya nessa missão, trabalhando de bom grado, e antagonizá-lo de novo já no início não era a melhor maneira de proceder.

Também não ajudava o Illya ser tão alto, tão fisicamente imponente quando eles estavam a sós, tão encantadoramente belo. Além do mais o Illya conseguia claramente se segurar, seja em uma missão ou discutindo com o Solo sobre moda feminina, de certa forma parecia que ele era cheio de aspereza enquanto o Solo não era, e Gaby não sabia ainda como lidar com isso. Ter um . . . envolvimento . . . com o Illya seria fácil, e disso a Gaby sabia. Mas comprometeria seu futuro com a U.N.C.L.E. como uma agente livre, e isso ela não poderia aceitar.

— Vejo você amanhã — Illya disse finalmente, sem muita elegância.

— Descanse — Gaby respondeu, tentando não relevar, e ele acenou com a cabeça para ela e se afastou, mãos nos bolsos, então virando a esquina e sumindo de vista.

— Muito bem feito — Solo disse calmamente, das sombras do saguão do prédio.

— Vá cuidar da sua vida, Solo — Gaby disse secamente, sem olhar para trás, e entrou em seu carro.

*          *          *

 

— Por que seus pais resolveram chamar você de Napoleon? — Illya perguntou, enquanto o avião taxiava para a decolagem. — Ele foi um general francês que se rendeu e morreu na prisão.

— Também foi um dos maiores comandantes da história — salientou Napoleon.

Illya expirou. — Você não é nenhum grande comandante.

— Então talvez eu não morra na prisão —Napoleon disse alegremente.

— Vocês dois, parem com isso — Gaby murmurou, embora ela não tirasse os olhos da sua revista.

O jato que o Waverly fornecera era um Lockheed Jetstar chamado _Pardela_ , com seus quatro motores montados na traseira e os tanques de combustível “estilo chinelo” nas asas. Não era nem um pouco luxuoso como o Napoleon esperava, mas certamente compensou por ter um miniarsenal e equipamentos de vigilância atuais que eram provavelmente do MI6. Ele também tinha, para os olhos treinados do Napoleon, pelo menos um compartimento oculto, na forma de um piso falso. Napoleon já estava gostando dela: _Pardela_ era exatamente seu tipo de dama.

Quando eles estavam no ar, Illya parecia relaxar, até mesmo sua postura perdera um pouco daquela dura retidão. Napoleon olhou para ele curiosamente. Ele não percebera exatamente o _quão_ chateado Illya estivera com suas férias forçadas em Nova Iorque. Havia algum tipo de história por trás da ansiedade do Illya em voltar para a Rússia, Napoleon tinha certeza. O pai dele, talvez? Bom comportamento? O arquivo da CIA sobre o Illya não fora tão abrangente como Napoleon gostaria que fosse. Seja o que for, Napoleon sabia que as informações do Waverly e da Gaby eram possivelmente verdadeiras: os supervisores do Illya estavam começando a perder o controle sobre ele, e eles sabiam disso.

— Vamos receber as instruções agora, Srta. Supervisora? — Illya falou arrastado, no momento em que o avião se estabilizou.

A revista não se mexeu. — É um voo de dez horas para Istambul — Gaby ressaltou.

— Eu gostaria de algum tempo para pensar sobre o problema.

O olhar não impressionado que a Gaby atirou sobre o Illya lhe disse exatamente o que ela achava disso. — Tudo bem — ela disse rapidamente, e puxou debaixo do seu assento uma fina mala preta. De dentro dela, ela retirou duas pastas de papel cartão, passando uma para o Illya e outra para o Napoleon. Dentro da pasta do Napoleon estava um mapa de Istambul, bem como uma cópia do que era possivelmente uma decodificação do documento Vinciguerra.

— O programa Atlas-A? — Napoleon perguntou.

— Primeiro MBI americano bem-sucedido — Illya ajudou. — Aperfeiçoado para o Atlas-D. Implementado na Califórnia em seu 576º Esquadrão de Mísseis Estratégicos. Também implementado em Wyoming e Nebraska. Ogiva termonuclear com orientação à rádio.

— E o que isso tem a ver com andar na lua?

— Também um possível veículo de lançamento orbital — Illya disse, olhando para o Napoleon com leve irritação. — Um conceito certamente fácil. Você precisa de muita energia para mover algo para o espaço.

— Obrigado, mas eu não precisava dar uma explicação _tão_ minuciosa assim.

— De nada.

— E esse . . . Korolyov aqui mencionado? — Napoleon examinou o documento com desinteresse. A maior parte dele envolvia termos científicos, estratégias de implantação e tal, tudo escrito em linguagem técnica bastante densa.

— Sergey Korolyov — Gaby elaborou. — Engenheiro e criador de foguetes, líder do Programa Espacial Soviético. Coronel do Exército Vermelho. Ele supervisionou o projeto que lançou Gagarin em órbita dois anos atrás.

Illya balançou a cabeça. — O nome dele não deveria estar aqui. Nem vocês deveriam saber disso.

Illya estava tenso de novo, Napoleon podia sentir. Rapidamente, Napoleon acrescentou: — Bem, não olhe assim para nós. Está no documento. E o Waverly provavelmente informou a Gaby.

— Eu deveria falar com o meu . . . — Illya emudeceu, e depois se sacudiu. — Isso não é bom. A Rússia temia uma tentativa americana de tirar a vida de Korolyov há anos.

— Ele é a chave para a corrida espacial? — Napoleon perguntou preguiçosamente, e teve um olhar furioso em resposta. — Francamente, Illya. O fato de que você ter tido que explicar até mesmo a situação americana para mim provavelmente lhe mostrou o pouco de interesse que eu tenho em foguetes e órbita.

— Grande demais para roubar e vender? — Illya falou arrastado, embora não estivesse zombando, ainda franzindo o rosto para o papel. — Aqui menciona um Encontro com o Korolyov. Estranho. Mas agora eu não estou mais surpreso por que eu estou “emprestado”.

O documento também continha uma latitude e um longitude, que traduzia um local em Istambul, marcado com a ajuda de uma cruz vermelha no mapa. — Hotel Seranda — Napoleon murmurou em voz alta, e folheou algumas imagens de vigilância. Um edifício imponente. Construído há apenas um ano. Os registros de propriedade envolviam aparentemente uma empresa fantasma. Nada mais se sabia. Normal de fato.

— Testar-nos foi uma perda de tempo — Illya disse à Gaby. — Deveríamos ter sido levados a Istambul imediatamente.

— As negociações levaram tempo — mencionou Gaby, virando uma página de sua revista. — O Waverly teve que convencer ambos os seus prévios supervisores para não levar vocês presos por traição e tudo mais. Ouvi dizer que foi complicado, e a Seção Um não tinha tanta certeza se algum um de vocês valia o esforço.

— E a Victoria Winslow. Ela também está envolvida?

Gaby olhou para Napoleon sinceramente confusa. — Quem?

Napoleon calmamente se repreendeu pela pergunta. Gaby também deveria ser uma agente júnior. — Não importa. Apenas alguém que eu pensei ter reconhecido — O Waverly lhes dissera para parar de seguir agentes . . .

— Você conheceu outros espiões enquanto trabalhava com o Waverly? — Illya não tinha tal compunção.

— Na verdade, não — Gaby sorriu para ele. — Vocês dois, além do Waverly, ainda são os únicos espiões que já conheci. Parabéns para mim?

— O prazer é nosso — Napoleon lhe disse, porque custa ser fazer charme para uma mulher, em sua experiência.

Illya persistiu. — Mas você sabe que há outros. Muitos outros?

— Eu não sei, e não adianta me perguntar sobre isso — Gaby disse com orgulho. — Tudo o que sei sobre a U.N.C.L.E. foi quando o Waverly apareceu um dia no meu “desmanche” e me convenceu a ajudá-lo. Eu mantive contato com ele de vez em quando, mas fora isso, eu sei tanto sobre ele quanto vocês sabem.

— Ele é do MI6, eu acho — Illya disse com mal humor. — Talvez ex-Circo. De onde está vindo o dinheiro?

— De qualquer maneira, estou surpreso de o Waverly não ter enviado alguém para investigar — Napoleon disse à Gaby. — Se ele é mesmo do MI6, eles tendem a errar fortemente no lado da cautela.

— Ele enviou — disse Gaby, depois de um momento de pausa. — Há vários dias o agente perdeu contato com nosso rádio. Os relatórios dele são os últimos papéis das suas pastas.

Napoleon e Illya folhearam até o final. Havia algumas transcrições de dois dias de relatórios: aparentemente, o hotel era realmente um hotel, um de baixo custo, que aparentemente operava um comércio de peles. O último relatório consistia do agente decidindo reservar um quarto para a noite. Napoleon virou a página, e observou uma fotografia em preto e branco borrada: alguém não com muito entusiasmo tentou esconder a evidência com cimento, depois de tentar extensivamente garantir que o tal agente da U.N.C.L.E. estivesse de fato morto.

— Eles queriam que ele fosse encontrado — concluiu Illya, em seguida, acrescentou: — Ou boa parte dele.

— Que maravilha — Napoleon fechou a pasta, colocou-a sobre o colo, e reclinou sua cadeira para trás. Illya o olhou com uma carranca. — Dez horas de voo — Napoleon lembrou-lhe.

— Você poderia estudar a pasta — sugeriu Illya.

— Ou eu poderia estudar a área quando chegarmos lá.

— Você vai ficar muito destacado — Illya murmurou.

— Diz o gigante.

— Você pelo menos fala turco?

— Você fala?

— Sim —Illya disse desafiadoramente.

— Bom para você — Napoleon disse alegremente, e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir, mesmo o Illya murmurando baixinho de novo. O farfalhar de papel sinalizava que o Illya estava voltando para o começo dos papéis da pasta, para ler minuciosamente.

Napoleon estava começando a cochilar quando Gaby disse: — Eu sei que de tudo, você não desgosta dele.

— Ahn? — Illya falou devagar.

— Você salvou a vida dele pelo menos duas vezes e escolheu não o matar no final.

— Apesar do que você pode pensar, a KGB não fica por aí cometendo assassinato a rodo — Illya disse a ela secamente. — Além disso, foi-me dito para tratar o Cowboy como um parceiro.

— Ele ainda é seu parceiro.

— Infelizmente.

— Não precisa ser tão pessimista assim —disse Gaby, e Napoleon podia ouvir risos em sua voz. — Você poderia aprender com ele.

— E por que eu iria querer fazer isso?

— Ele parece aproveitar a vida muito mais do que você.

Houve um longo silêncio, então o Illya disse firmemente: — Nós não estamos tendo esta conversa.

Gaby estava farta, e o Napoleon teve que calmamente morder no interior de suas bochechas para parar de sorrir. — E alguma vez isso já adiantou?

— Ouça.

— Não, ouça você — Gaby o cortou — O que eu vejo é que o Waverly está dando a vocês uma chance de serem livres. Assim como ele fez por mim. Livre da CIA e qualquer acordo que eles fizeram com o Solo . . . livre da KGB, para você. O mundo é mais do que a Cortina de Ferro.

— E por que eu iria querer ficar “livre” da KGB?

— Quando foi a última vez que você se sentiu feliz? Ou em paz?

— Agora você é o quê, uma psicóloga?" Illya resmungou com desdenho.

— Você não está numa emboscada, Illya.

— Você não sabe de nada — Havia uma finalidade no tom de Illya que não admitia mais discussão, e então o Napoleon dormiu, sonhando com foguetes e uma cidade que já fora a maior do mundo.


End file.
